Yami no Hedwig
by Fox Moonshadow
Summary: Given a second chance, a former Yami must look after his new Light. This would be easier without the feathers. Drabble-ish. Non-Linear One-Shots.
1. Yami no Bakura

_I couldn't help but smile down at the young boy curled up beside me, sleeping so peacefully. He was such a contrast from my previous host, the only thing they really had in common was that my new host was growing his hair out, it nearly reached the same length as my former host's own. There are still days when I miss him, a deep pain in my heart when I think of how wrongly I treated him, my poor light. This new light is less resilient, less stubborn. He relies on me almost completely for his protection. He is so much smaller than my last light as well, I must be extra vigilant in caring for him. I won't fail him, not this time. This is my punishment and also my redemption. I am the Thief King, Ba-Kur-Ra, the Spirit of Ra (and didn't the old featherbrain get a laugh out of that one). Nothing will stop me from protecting my little fledgling light, my Redemption, my Aganai. Not even this sad form I'm stuck with. _

Harry sat up, stretching and looking around. "Morning, Hedwig. Have a good night?" He asked. The snow-colored owl hooted softly in reply before hopping to her cage and settling down for the day, content that the shadows that hoped to consume her light wouldn't be back until night. It was all she could do for now, but some day, when she drew in enough of the darkness her fledgling attracted and regained her true form, all who harmed her Aganai would pay.


	2. Yami no Crookshanks

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, Yu-Gi-Oh, Hedwig, or Crookshanks.

Bakura ruffled his feathers irritably, glaring down at the ugly oversized cat his Aganai's scholar-friend had bought earlier that day with an odd mix of familiarity and trepidation. He knew that cat. He knew that he knew him, so why couldn't he remember him. He was sure he would remember such an ugly flat face if he'd seen it before. The cat, Bakura couldn't be bothered to remember a simple pet's name when their owners were so much easier to tell apart, returned his glare with raised hackles. "What are you staring at, Snowpuff? You looking to become my lunch, feathered fool." Had he still had a jaw, Bakura was sure it would be on the floor now.

"Marik!"

Harry looked up suddenly when he heard Hedwig screeching, surprised to find her on her back on the ground with Crookshanks sitting nearby, a paw over his face in what Harry would call mortification on any human. As he watched, Hedwig seemed to get over whatever had come over her and stood up, walking closer to Crookshanks before hooting softly and then flying off.

~An Hour Later~

Marik watched the rat who belonged to the red-head who annoyed his Punishment, remembering Bakura's earlier words. _"The guard-pest's rat may be a threat. Keep an eye open and maybe we'll finish both our sentences early."_ He would do more than that. He would take the not-rat down and give it to the not-dog. It was just a shame he wasn't allowed to kill the not-rat himself.

END

I had really planned on leaving this as a one-shot, but I couldn't resist. Inspiration just hit.


	3. Lockhart

Bakura positively bristled as the blonde man with the too-big smile pulled his Aganai away from the guard-pest and the rest of the red-flock. He could feel his Aganai's apprehension and confusion. The click-and-smoke man was making more and more smelly clouds, more like fire-clouds than sky-clouds. It was making Bakura dizzy. A sudden spike in his Aganai's fear caught his attention and he saw the Too-Big-Smile had his arm around Aganai. A memory fluttered on the edge of Bakura's mind, of the man who pretended to care for his former light and was always holding him to tight. Fury sprang forth and wisps of shadows rose to the bars of his carrier-room. Next second, the bars were gone and the red-eyed white owl was airborne, talons ready.

Harry looked around confused. Last he remembered, Lockhart had announced he would be their new DADA teacher, which gave Harry chills for reasons he couldn't be certain about. Next thing he knew, he'd heard Hedwig shriek in what could only have been rage and a white blur had slammed into the author's face and he'd started screaming. Harry quickly returned to the Weasleys, hoping Lockhart wouldn't be able to reach him there, and looked at Hedwig's cage to make sure she was okay. The cage was empty, the bars strangely missing. Blinking, he looked back towards the front to see Hedwig clawing at Lockhart's face with her talons, wings beating against his head as she shrieked. Strangely, Harry couldn't help but think her shrieks sounded suspiciously like 'never touch Aganai'. He must have been imagining it, he didn't even know what an 'Aganai' was.

END CHAPTER

I would like to thank gruesome mushroom for the idea behind this chapter. If anyone else has any ideas, I'd be happy to hear them.


	4. Order to go

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, Bakura, or Hedwig.

Fourth Year - Before School.

Bakura barely shifted, eyes never leaving his target. He'd been sitting in the same tree for three hours now, his Aganai was going to get worried if he stayed out much later, but he wouldn't…couldn't return empty-taloned. Was he _not_ the greatest Thief King to ever live for a reason? His eyes narrowed as he watched another human walking out of the building that housed his prize with empty hands. Not that one either, then. Glancing around, Bakura stiffened slightly when he saw it. At last, his patience was rewarded. With his prize in sight, he stretched out his wings and took flight. Rising swiftly, he placed himself almost directly over the target and dove, talons open and ready, wings pressed close to his body. Ignored the started gasps, as if these people had never seen a hunter before. His wings snapped open at the last second, talons closing over his target, and he was in the air again, frightened and angry shouts all that could follow him as he rose over the buildings and turned back towards his roost and his Aganai. The poor boy was probably out of his mind with worry by now.

Harry looked up when he heard a soft clicking, sighing with relief when he saw Hedwig waiting patiently at his window to be let in. He hurried to open the window and stood back as the snowy owl soared in, dropping her burden on his bed before returning to her perch and going to sleep. He barely looked at the package before tearing the bag open and grapping the cheese burger inside. Dudley's stupid diet meant he was to hungry to care how his owl got a Big Mac and fries from McDonalds.

END CHAPTER


	5. Swooping Owl, Trembling Dragon

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, Bakura, or Hedwig.

Fourth year - First Task.

Prompt by: gruesome mushroom

Bakura barely glanced at the crowd as his Aganai walked out onto the field. A huge lizard waited there, watching his Aganai hungrily. Bakura's feathers bristled as he glanced over at the judge's box from his perch on a flagpole. His Aganai was in danger _again_, and this time all for the sake of these peoples entertainment. They were no different then those barbaric Romans and their Gladiator Games; no, they were worse than the Romans, at least they never forced children to participate in their blood-sport. Bakura would deal with them soon, for now he had a dragon to stop. Taking to the air, he gathered the shadows to him and, just as the dragon made to attack his Aganai, released them with his intent.

Harry peaked over the top of the rock he was hiding behind, watching Hedwig fly closer to the dragon's head. A quick bludgeoning curse assured the dragon kept her focus on him as Hedwig got close enough to drop a small black orb on the dragon's head. Harry waited five seconds, then felt the soft mental nudge and bolted out from behind the rock and towards the nest, not even watching the dragon as it recoiled back and stepped away from the nest, apparently cowering away from the small white owl that was hovering over her. Harry shook his head and grabbed the golden egg, he'd long since accepted that Hedwig wasn't a normal owl and preferred not to think about it anymore. Just before reaching the curtain out of the arena with the egg in hand, he turned back and whistled, signaling to Hedwig that he was clear and then bolting through the curtain, his Guardian right behind him. He did wonder, for a moment, just what kind of illusion Hedwig had shown the dragon to make it react so.

Bakura swooped back at the sound of the whistle and flew after his Aganai, letting the image of Diabound fade from the dragon's mind.

END CHAPTER


	6. Flirting with Danger

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, Bakura, or Hedwig.

Anytime after Second Year.

Prompt by: Goldenqueenofthecove

Bakura looked up when a barn owl he remembered belonged to the click-flash-boy who annoyed his Aganai with his clicking machine, Collin something-or-other, he thought, landed on the perch-beam next to him, a dead mouse hanging from his beak by its tail. The barn owl put the mouse on the beam and nudged it towards Bakura with his talon. "Mating season begins soon. I will provide meals while you nest." The owl said. Bakura ruffled his feathers, glairing at the reminder that his new body was of a female owl, before knocking the mouse to the floor.

"I can hunt for myself." He said, flying off to check on his Aganai. The shadows would come soon, he needed to draw them to himself to regain his strength.

Bakura glared as the click-flash-boy's barn owl landed beside him again, a dead rat in his beak this time. "I think you misunderstood last night." He said, pushing the rat closer to Bakura. "Eggs left unattended will likely not hatch. I am a powerful hunter, I can easily feed you while you nurse them."

"I think you misunderstood. I will not be laying any eggs. Come near me again and I'll rip your beak off." Bakura said, flying off. He was getting hungry and wanted to catch something before it got to late. He still needed to stand guard over Aganai tonight.

Bakura didn't bother to move as the barn owl returned again, this time struggling with the weight of a fair-sized rabbit. He dropped the rabbit on the beam, pausing to catch his breath. Bakura didn't wait that long.

Harry looked up when he heard Hedwig tapping at the window as she did every night. He opened it and stepped back, eyes widening. "Hedwig, why are you covered in blood?" He asked. Hedwig just hooted softly. Harry sighed and shrugged, holding out a hand for her to perch on before carrying her to the bathroom to clean her off. "Must have been some hunt tonight, I just hope none of that's yours."

'Of course not, Aganai.' Bakura thought, eyes flashing red for a moment while Harry wasn't looking. 'That masked idiot never touched me.'

END CHAPTER

I should mention that Goldenqueenofthecove suggested a female owl flirt with Bakura. Understandable confusion, but as I stated here even though _Bakura the Spirit_ still considers himself male, _Hedwig the Owl_ is a female owl, thus Bakura's body is currently female. It seems more likely a male owl would flirt with him/her.

Also, someone suggested making Yami/Atemu Pig. Sadly, I just can't see Atemu acting like Pig does. If I had thought, I could have made him Crookshanks and made Marik Pig, but I already wrote Marik as Crookshanks. Sorry, but I don't believe I will be able to fill that prompt. If you have any other ideas I would be happy to hear them.

Do to the high number of prompts I have received for this story, I will be taking the 'Complete' status off it. Thank you all for your support, and I'm glad you like my idea.


	7. Yami no Fawkes

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, Bakura, Atem, Fawkes or Hedwig.

Second Year - Within the Chamber of Secrets.

Prompt by: Queen Lucy The Valient (Atem as Fawkes) and Goldenqueenofthecove (Bakura protecting Harry)

Bakura gave an angry screech as he dug his talons into the eyes of the large snake who threatened his Aganai, the shadows he had gathered earlier magnifying his strength enough to tear the eyes out before the snake suddenly lunged at him. "Careful!" A large body slammed into Bakura, knocking him out of the way as the snake's jaws closed where he had been seconds before. "What were you thinking, Crazy Snow? Get to safety, I will retrieve your boy." Bakura looked up at what must have been the Phoenix Aganai had told him about, the one that belonged to the Silver-Manipulator who had endangered Aganai before.

"I don't need your help, Bennu. I protect Aganai." The Phoenix blinked at this before diving and dropping a black cloth, a hat Bakura realized, into Aganai's lap.

"You'll never change, will you Tomb Robber?" The Phoenix said, making Bakura drop for a second before he remembered to flap his wings.

"Pharaoh! Now I know I don't want your help." He yelled, gathering his shadow's and diving for the snake as it lunged at Aganai.

"He must fight alone to grow stronger." Atem called. "I will heal him when the snake is dead."

"Forgotten your Concubine's friendship speeches already, Pharaoh? My Aganai never fights alone." Had he been able to, Atem would have blushed. Instead, he sighed and settled on a snake statue to watch. He hadn't forgotten the power of friendship, but this wasn't his fight. It was young Harry's fight, and Bakura's as well. The Tomb Robber was learning after all.

END CHAPTER

Two Prompts in one this time. They just fit.


	8. NotDogMan

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, Bakura, Hedwig, Marik, or Crookshanks.

Third year - Mid-Year

Prompt by: gruesome mushroom

Bakura followed high above Marik as the cat carried the strange not-rat-creature away from the castle, mildly surprised he had managed to get it away from the guard-pest. He could see a black figure up ahead, it looked like a dog but it gave off the same strange feeling as the not-rat. Bakura was sure he had felt that feeling a few times away from the not-rat as well, but couldn't quite place where. He clicked his beak and landed in a tree near the exchange point to listen in, not trusting the demented former-tomb keeper not to mess this up. He wanted that not-rat _away_ from his Aganai. "One rat-thing to go." Marik said, dropping the not-rat in front of the not-dog, who quickly put a paw on top of it to keep it from running off. "Been a blast, but I've got things to do. See ya never." Marik said before trotting off. Bakura huffed before turning back to the not-dog, eyes widening slightly when the not-dog seemed to ripple for a moment before transforming into a human. He wanted to kick himself for a second - the not-cat who taught transformation classes!

"I've been waiting a long time for this, Wormtail." Not-Dog-Man said, lifting the not-rat by its tail. "You killed them. May as well have cast the curse yourself. It's your fault little Harry's an orphan! You killed his parents, then got me dumped in Azkaban. Well, not I can finally get my revenge." Bakura shifting slightly before making a split-second decision and swooping down, snatching the not-rat right out ofNot-Dog-Man's hands and landing on the grass not far away, puffing his feathers out threateningly.

"Enough!" He snapped, pushing shadow magic into his voice to make himself heard. Both Not-Rat and Not-Dog-Man froze, eyeing the talking owl. "Framed, then. Tell me, if you could clear your name, could you get Harry Potter away from the Dursleys?" The Not-Dog-Man blinked before nodding.

"I could. He's my godson." He said, shaking slightly. "How can you talk." "That's not important. You have the means to clear your name and rescue Harry Potter." Bakura said, squeezing the Not-Rat when it started squirming. "Take it alive. Show them it is alive, that it is the true killer. Clear your name and claim you godson." Not-Dog-Man nodded, reaching to take Not-Rat as Bakura let his feathers lay flat. He subtly wound a few shadows around Not-Rat so it couldn't escape and then flew off, trusting Not-Dog-Man to listen if for no other reason then because a talking animal told him to.

Bakura clicked his beak lightly as he caught a down-draft and alighted on his Aganai's shoulder, snatching up the bacon his boy offered before preening his black hair. He turned forward, as did the rest of the hall, when Silver-Manipulator rose to his feet. "Attention, please. Your attention. I have a wonderful announcement to make. Sirius Black has been captured at last." Bakura froze, eyes narrowing. "He was apprehended on the castle grounds last night by our own Professor Severus Snape and turned over to the Dementors, who will be returning to Azkaban now that their work is done. Thank you." Applause met this announcement, but Bakura didn't join in. He shared a glance with Marik, who was lounging in Scholar-Friend's lap stealing her fish. There had been no mention of Not-Rat, he'd gotten away. They would have to be alert, Marik could use what power he had left to get the animals to keep watch, even if he couldn't control the humans. If Not-Rat ever came near Aganai again, he would face a fate far worse then mere Dementors.

END CHAPTER

I feel bad for Sirius. I really do adore him, but I couldn't let Harry be rescued to soon. I'll try to make it up to everyone.


	9. Your Rat or Your Soul

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, Bakura, Hedwig, Marik, or Crookshanks.

Third year - Mid-Year

Before Not-Dog-Man.

Prompt by: gruesome mushroom

Marik watched Guard-Pest and Thief's-Redemption from his hiding place under Plant-Scent's bed. As he watched, Guard-Pest put Not-Rat into a small cage on his bed-side desk and then pulled his covers up. Ten minutes later the room was filled with sleep-sounds. Marik slowly left his hiding place, ears alert for any sign that one of the boys might wake up, and jumped onto Guard-Pest's bed, studying the cage. He wouldn't be able to open it with paws and he hadn't gathered enough shadows to banish it yet, so he would just have to try the next best thing. Climbing up to Guard-Pest's chest, he batted the teen's cheek and waited.

Ron groaned as he opened his eyes, wondering briefly what had woken him before noticing the weight on his chest. Looking up, he saw Hermione's cat, Crookshanks, watching him. "Wha…?" The cat's face suddenly split in a far to wide grin and it's eyes almost looked purple.

"Your Rat or your Soul, Mortal." Ron opened his mouth, trying to scream, but nothing came out. After a few seconds Crookshanks' smirk grew wider and it stood up. "Your Soul it is, then." Ron blinked, jerked to the right, and grabbed Scabbers from his cage, holding him out towards the demon cat. No way this flee-bitten vermin was worth his soul.

*Next Morning*

"I'm telling you guys, that cat's a demon."

"Give it a rest, Ronald. You just don't like Crookshanks because he follows his instinct to hunt rats." Bakura watched, amused, as Guard-Pest and Scholar-Friend continued to argue, glancing down from his perch on Aganai's should on occasion to look at a very smug Marik. He would have to follow tonight to make sure Not-Rat was properly dealt with, but he didn't see how even Marik could mess it up from here.

END CHAPTER

Really should have written this one before Not-Dog-Man. Oh well, now we know how Marik got Scabbers.


	10. Ferret for Dinner?

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, Bakura, Hedwig, Marik, or Crookshanks.

Fourth Year - Ferret Scene

Prompt by: Kitsue

Bakura hissed angrily as he watched Prince-Rival and Aganai arguing. His chest puffed in pride at Aganai's comeback. He prepared to soar off the rafter he'd perched on when Prince-Rival pulled his Spell-Stick from his robe and cast at Aganai. Pulling on shadows, Bakura made certain the curse missed before preparing to dive-bomb the insolent brat who dared attack his Aganai's unguarded back when his prey suddenly vanished. Blinking, Bakura scanned the room before taking note of the white ferret sitting where Prince-Rival had just been and the new Protection-Teacher limping into the room, Spell-Stick aimed for the ferret. He didn't have to hear what was being said to put two and two together and as soon as Prince-Rival-Ferret started running he was already in the former thief's talons. Bakura ignored the screaming as he returned to his perch, holding Prince-Rival-Ferret over the edge. "Should have left my boy alone." He said, though he didn't pull on the shadows so he knew Prince-Rival-Ferret didn't understand him.

"Hedwig. Bring him down." Aganai called, making Bakura look down. He had forgotten how Aganai hated violence, so like his former host did. Hooting softly, he let himself glide down and released Prince-Rival-Ferret one he was close enough to the ground to avoid killing him, landing on Aganai's shoulder and preening his hair apologetically.

"That your owl, boy?" Protection-Teacher asked, looking at Bakura.

"Yes, Sir. She's a bit overprotective at times." Aganai told him. Bakura looked at Protection-Teacher, eyes narrowed. Something didn't feel right about this one. It wasn't like the Wolf-Shadow that followed the last Protection-Teacher. Bakura wasn't sure what it was, but given past experience he decided then and there he didn't like it. He would be keeping an eye on this Protection-Teacher. As he thought this, Protection-Teacher limped closer, probably to get a closer look. Instinct flaring, Bakura puffed his feathers out, nearly doubling his apparent size, and hissed. Satisfied with the way Protection-Teacher, and everyone else in the room, back up a step, Bakura settled down, releasing the hold he'd taken on the shadows by pure instinct. As Aganai walked out of the room, Bakura turned his head backwards to watch Protection-Teacher lecturing Prince-Rival-Ferret. He would have to tell Marik about this, maybe he could convince him to help keep an eye on the man.

CHAPTER END

I got an anonymous review on Flirting with Danger "Ginny's pet puffskin". I'm afraid I didn't understand the prompt, could you please clarify what you meant, unless you were saying to make the puffskin Atem, in which case you're a few chapters to late I'm afraid. Thanks for the review regardless and fill free to drop more prompts.


	11. Toad's Judgement

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, Bakura, Hedwig, or Shadi.

Fifth Year - After Harry's first detention with Umbridge.

Prompt by: Kitsue and again by Jen.

Bakura was angry. No, he was completely livid. How dare that Toad-Protection-Teacher do this to _his_ Aganai. He watched as Scholar-Friend wound white cloth over Aganai's cut hand, eyeing the injury until it was covered. 'I Shall Not Tell Lies.' His Aganai _never_ lied, not even when he probably should. It was a flaw all Hakari seemed to share, light was all revealing. Bakura waited as patiently as he could, taking stock of the shadows he had collected so far. His plan would probably take up most of them, but he could always collect more. It would be worth it, for his Aganai.

Professor Umbridge glanced up when she heard a soft wing beat to see the most beautiful owl she'd ever seen perch on her desk. Making a mental note to find out who's owl this was and confiscate it if she got half a chance, she looked at its talons and was surprised to see what looked like a tiny golden scale. "What's this then? I prank, I suppose. If students are going to misuse their owls they shouldn't have them at all." As she said this, Umbridge reached forward to grab the owl.

"No prank, Madam Toad." The owl suddenly said, making Umbridge jerk her hand back. "I am here to deliver your judgment. If you would, Keeper of Scales." Umbridge could only watch as the owl released the scales, which grew to a proper size. As the scales grew, a human shape began to appear, until Umbridge was looking into the vacant eyes of an Egyptian-looking man in a white robe and turban. The owl flew up to the man's shoulder and held out a wing, from which the man plucked a single white feather.

"It is not as pure as the Feather of Maat I would usually use, but that just gives you a better chance. Only the darkest of souls would be heavier then this." The man said in a steady monotone that would put Professor Binns to shame. "Let us begin." The man placed the feather on the scales as shadows gathered round. Umbridge looked back at hearing a crash behind her and screamed at the sight of the large crocodile-like beast that had emerged from the floor. "Answer my questions honestly as I weigh you soul." Bakura just watched, amused, as Shadi worked. It was so worth the Shadows he had given up to call the spectral judge here.

CHAPTER END

I would like to thank princess-kally for pointing something out. I mentioned in the first chapter that Bakura saw Harry as "my Redemption, my Aganai" and thought that was clear enough. To avoid any further confusion, Aganai is Japanese for Redemption. Sorry if that confused anyone else.

Also to prevent confusion, Bakura used the Shadows he'd gathers, quite a lot by now, to request Shadi's spirit be sent from the Afterlife and was given permission to summon him by Anubis. This permission is one time only and only granted because the gods were so disgusted by Umbridge's behavior. We will probably never see Shadi again. The scales were a spare set of Anubis's that he leant to Shadi specifically to judge Umbridge. I don't think I have to say if she was eaten by Ammit or not.

If anything else confuses you, please feel free to ask and I'll try to clear it up.


	12. SlimeTeacher

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, Bakura, or Hedwig.

First year - First Potions Class

Prompt by: lildevil425

"Tut tut - fame clearly isn't everything." Bakura glared down at the man from his hiding place in the dungeon rafters. He was intentionally taunting his Aganai. Bakura had watched him reading his school books before coming, had even sat and listened while his Aganai read them to him late at night. No eleven year old could remember every little fact in those books, not even Aganai. He felt pride well up in his chest when Aganai mentioned his classmate knowing. It was always good to share the attention, unless you were the distraction. Pride turned to red-hot anger when the teacher, who Bakura had mentally dubbed Slime-Teacher, took a point away from his Aganai for the attempt to share his spotlight, whatever a 'point' was. Bakura watched for a few minutes as Slime-Teacher walked around the room, criticizing all but one student. Slowly, Bakura hopped over to the rafter over the blonde student who he remembered annoying his Aganai and plucked a single feather from his wing. He couldn't wield the shadows yet, he hadn't collected enough, but his body was still infused with their chaotic magic. Dropping the feather, he watched it flutter into the blonde boy's caldron before returning to his post over Aganai. It was mostly luck that Slime-Teacher had just happened to walk back over and begin praising the boy when his feather's innate magic took hold.

"Best class ever. Did you see the look on Snape's face when Malfoy's potion blew." Ron asked as he and Harry left the dungeon. Neither noticed the smug snowy owl following over head.

"I just wonder what made it blow up like that. Professor Snape said Malfoy made it right." Harry commented, shrugging.

"Who cares. I hope it keeps happening. Slimy git deserved it." Ron said. Privately, Bakura had to agree.

END CHAPTER

Included below is a list of names used so far for people and items by the animals. Note that animals usually have a different name for their owner then what other animals use. If you have any suggestions for someone not on this list, or for Professor Lupin who's name isn't set for certain yet, feel free to leave it in a review.

People:

Harry Potter - Aganai (Bakura) or Thief's-Redemption (Marik)

Hermione - Scholar-Friend (Bakura) or Punishment (Marik)

Ron Weasley - Guard-Pest

Weasleys as a whole - Red-Flock

Draco Malfoy - Prince-Rival/Prince-Rival-Ferret.

Nevel Longbottom - Plant-Scent

DADA Teacher (Except Lockhart and Lupin) - Protection-Teacher (With Variations)

Lockhart - Too-Big-Smile

Lupin - Wolf-Guardian (may still change, if he ever shows up)

Umbridge - Toad-Protection-Teacher

McGonagall - Not-Cat-Teacher

Snape - Slime-Teacher

Dumbledoor - Silver-Manipulator

Collin Cheevrey - Click-Flash-Boy

Wormtail - Not-Rat

Sirius - Not-Dog-Man

Tea Garder (Yu-Gi-Oh) - Concubine (I don't even know)

Shadi (Yu-Gi-Oh) - Keeper of Scales

Items:

Wand - Spell-Stick

Cage - Carrier-room

Camera - Clicking machine


	13. Nine Lives

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, Bakura, Hedwig, Marik, Crookshanks, or Goosebumps.

Fourth year - After the badge incident.

Prompt by: gruesome mushroom

Bakura folded his wings, looking down to where Marik was dozing before dropping the rat he'd caught and killed, letting out a satisfied hoot when it hit Marik on the head, waking the Tomb-Keeper-turned-cat. For his part, Marik jumped to his paws hissing and looking around before hearing the soft chuckles and glaring up at Bakura. "What's the big idea?"

"Advance payment. I have a job I need done and I can't be away from Aganai long enough at the moment." Bakura said, gliding down to stand next to Marik. "One rat for every night you torment Prince-Rival-Ferret. I don't particularly care how you do it so long as he is not harmed physically and it can't be traced back to Aganai." Marik glanced at the rat, a near feast in his current form, and thought about getting one every single night for who knew how long and getting to torment someone to boot. Turning back to Bakura, he smirked and held out his paw.

"You've got a deal, Tomb Robber."

Malfoy yawned as he slid into bed, casting a quick silencing charm around his bed to block out his roommates snores. His eyes snapped open, though, when he heard a breathless voice whisper in his ear: _"Nine lives, nine lives. I will have thy body before I've lived my nine. Thy life is mine, and mine is thine."_(1) Jerking up, he looked around only to freeze at the sight of a giant feline shape that seemed to be made of pure darkness with glowing red eyes. A soft whimper escaped before Malfoy's eyes rolled back in his head and he dropped in a dead faint.

Marik and Bakura were still laughing when the sun rose. They watched from a dark corner as the students began to stir. Finally, after everyone was gone to breakfast, Marik turned to Bakura. "So, what'd Ferret-Fool do to your boy anyway?"

"Hm, oh, he and some other Snakeskins were wearing some badges that insulted Aganai. This crazy contest had him nervous enough without the other students pestering him."

END CHAPTER

(1) Quoted from More Tales to Give You Goosebumps, Special Edition 2: The Cat's Tale. You don't really have to know the story, it's just a bonus if you do.

Included below is a list of names used in this chapter for people and items by animas. Note that animals usually have a different name for their owner then what other animals use and sometimes use different names for other people as well. If you have any suggestions for names not included in the master list, or for Professor Lupin who's name isn't set for certain yet, feel free to leave it in a review. Master list can be found on my profile.

Harry Potter - Aganai (Bakura) or Thief's-Redemption (Marik)

Draco Malfoy - Prince-Rival/Prince-Rival-Ferret (Bakura) or Ferret-Fool (Marik).

Slytherins - Snakeskins.


	14. What's in a Name?

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, Bakura, or Hedwig.

First Year - Before School

Prompt by: Jen

Harry rested his head on his crossed arms, watching the snowy owl Hagrid had gotten him sleep. He glanced at the open history book beside him on the desk, reading the paragraph again before turning back to the owl, jumping slightly when he saw that she was awake. "Good morning, girl. I found a good name for you." He said. The owl tilted her head slightly, which Harry took as a 'go on.' "From now on, your name will be Hedwig, after the patron saint of brides, because brides wear white just like you." The newly dubbed Hedwig stared at her boy for a few seconds before hopping out of her open cage, walking over to the wall, and repeatedly hitting her head against the wall. Harry only blinked, hoping his owl wasn't mental like he was starting to suspect.

Bakura, meanwhile, was wondering just how badly he had ticked the gods off to make this apparently dim boy his one chance at redemption.

CHAPTER END

Sorry its so short, this one gave me problems.

No nicknames used here, but the master list is still on my profile and I'm still taking suggestions for those not on the list.


	15. To Protect the Innocence

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, Bakura, or Hedwig.

Anytime at school.

Prompt by: Molto Alesato

Harry, Ron, and Hermione raced back into the Gryffindor Common Room, panting for breath. "Bloody He-yow." Harry and Hermione looked up at Ron's sudden exclamation as Hedwig landed on Harry's shoulder.

"What?" Harry asked, looking around for whatever had startled Ron.

"That crazy owl of yours just attacked me!" Ron said, rubbing his head where Hedwig had rammed into him. "Bloo…." He trailed off when Hedwig suddenly screeched at him, hunching her shoulders like she was about to fly at him again.

"I don't think she wants you cussing, Ron. She was the same way around my relatives." Harry explained. "Was probably trained that way before I got her or something." With that, he shrugged his free shoulder and turned towards the boys dorm. "I'm heading to bed. I've had enough excitement for one night."

"Bloody…." *Screech* Ron promptly clicked his mouth shut, shuddering as Hedwig turned her head backwards and watched him until Harry had turned the corner. He had _seen_ what that demon-bird could do and he didn't want to ever be on the receiving end.

CHAPTER END

Had this idea for a while but I kept getting side tracked. As always feel free to drop me a prompt and I'll do my best to feel it.

No names to list this time, but the master list is still on my profile. Any suggestions to add to it our welcome.

Also, according to the Harry Potter Lexicon "Hedwig is the name of one of the saints, which is possibly the inspiration for Harry's owl's name. Saint Hedwig was canonized in 1266. She is the patron saint of brides, the death of children, difficult marriages, victims of jealousy, and widows."

I just picked brides because that was the first connection I saw an eleven year old making.


	16. Letter War

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, Bakura, Hedwig, Marik, Crookshanks, Kaiba, or Malfoy's eagle owl.

Third Year - During school

Prompt by: Abridged Series Fangirl

Bakura blinked, curiosity rising when he saw the eagle owl he recognized as belonging to Prince-Rival wing into the Lionhearts' common room. The other owl looked around briefly, his very posture stating clearly that he felt he was to good to be here, before spotting Bakura's Aganai and flitting closing. Well, Bakura was certainly having none of that. No way Prince-Rival was sending his Aganai something without him checking it for traps first. Bakura lifted from Aganai's shoulder, noting briefly that all the Lionhearts' eyes seemed to be on Prince-Rival's owl already, and landed just in front of the trespasser. "For your sake you had better be lost." He said, feathers ruffled. The eagle owl glared at him, puffing his chest out self-importantly.

"I have business here. Get out of my way." He said, his voice familiar though Bakura couldn't quite place it. He'd encountered that attitude in far to many people.

"Not if that letter is meant for my Aganai, you don't. I check all his mail first." Bakura said, snapping his wings a few times. "Leave now." The eagle owl glared at Bakura for a few seconds before snapping his wings open and trying to fly over him. Bakura screeched and shot up, ramming the eagle owl's stomach.

"Get him, Tomb-robber. Show that priest he's not welcome here." Bakura heard Malik yell as he latched his talons around the eagle owl's legs and started dragging him back towards the window.

"What is going on here?" That was the Not-Cat-Teacher, if Bakura heard right. He yelped when the eagle owl forced him off course, slamming them both into the wall.

"We're not sure, Professor. Malfoy's owl showed up and suddenly picked a fight with Hedwig." Aganai then, he always did only see the best in his friends. Bakura huffed lightly and latched onto the eagle owl's wing with his beak, eliciting a pained screech.

"Enough of this. Locomotor Mortis." Bakura screeched in shock when his body suddenly stopped listening to him, falling still on the floor next to the eagle owl. He watched from the corner of his eye as Not-Cat-Teacher picked the eagle owl up, took the letter he was carrying, and reversed the hex before letting him go out the window. Only after the other bird had vanished did she reverse the hex on Bakura as well. "I'll be checking this letter for curses, Mr. Potter. You may have it tomorrow." She said after checking the name on the letter. Bakura shook his feathers out and fluttered up to Aganai's shoulder, ignoring the injuries he had received in favor of turning to Malik.

"Was that really Kaiba, just now?" He asked. Malik smirked as best a cat could.

"No doubt about it. Guess the Priest's past finally caught up with him." The two shared a good laugh at that, much to the confusion of the nearby humans.

Meanwhile, in the Owlery, Kaiba was swearing that the next time his human told him to take a letter to the Psycho's Lion, he was pecking the blonde's eyes out.

CHAPTER END

I got two prompts for Kaiba, one as Mrs. Norris and one as Malfoy's eagle owl. I'm sorry to KitsueMage, but I just couldn't get Kaiba to work as Mrs. Norris. If you think of anyone else for that role let me know and I'll try my level best.

Included below is a list of names used in this chapter for people and items by animas. Note that animals usually have a different name for their owner then what other animals use and sometimes use different names for other people as well. If you have any suggestions for names not included in the master list, or for Professor Lupin who's name isn't set for certain yet, feel free to leave it in a review. Master list can be found on my profile.

Harry Potter - Aganai (Japanese for Redemption) (Bakura), Thief's-Redemption (Marik), or Psycho's Lion (Kaiba)

Draco Malfoy - Prince-Rival (Before ferret incident)/Prince-Rival-Ferret (After ferret incident) (Bakura) or Ferret-Fool (Marik).

McGonagall - Not-Cat-Teacher

Gryffindors - Lionhearts


	17. Immortal Clicking

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, Bakura, Hedwig, Marik, or Crookshanks.

Second Year.

Prompt by: flippity skippity

Bakura sat stone still, eyes on his target. He watched as click-flash-boy and his denmates crawled into their beds and fell asleep, one by one, before flickering down from the four poster bed and onto the annoying human's bedside desk where his clicking machine lay looking deceptively innocent. He was fed up with the clicking machine annoying his Aganai. Gripping the cloth cord, Bakura flew through the closed window as if it wasn't there, over the forest where the shadows thrived, and dropped his burden, watching in satisfaction as it smashed on the ground far below before turning to return to his Aganai.

Had he had the proper build for it, Bakura would have growled in frustration as he flew with the clicking machine in his talons for the fifth time. He'd dropped in in the forest with the shadows, in the lake, on the nearby mountains, off the roof, and even into the cavern with the large snake (_'That snake better not touch my Aganai.'_) but every morning it was back with click-flash-boy, completely undamaged. The same machine, even! This time would be different, though. This time, Bakura would deal with the wretched thing himself! Landing on a nearby rock, Bakura started pecking and clawing at the machine. He gave a satisfied hoot when a spring came loose, then a screw. The film went next. Bakura sat on the rock all night, harvesting his shadows from a distance and knowing he would have a headache in the morning because of it. Finally, just at dawn, the clicking machine was in tiny pieces. Confident with his work, Bakura started for his Aganai's roost for a well deserved rest.

Bakura sat on his Aganai's headboard in the infirmary, satisfied at having run the pesky elf-slave off again but still berating himself for not catching it tampering with the game items, when the doors opened. He watched as click-flash-boy's clicking machine let out a foul cloud, ruined beyond repair. "Ten rats says it's good as new before he wakes up." Bakura whispered to himself. "Pity I don't know anyone dumb enough to take that bet.

CHAPTER END

Thank you to Kayla for catching my mistake. I got so used to writing with Marik there that I forgot he was third-year and on only. Fixed that now.

Included below is a list of names used in this chapter for people and items by animas. Note that animals usually have a different name for their owner then what other animals use and sometimes use different names for other people as well. If you have any suggestions for names not included in the master list, or for Professor Lupin who's name isn't set for certain yet, feel free to leave it in a review. Master list can be found on my profile.

Collin Cheevrey - Click-Flash-Boy

Camera - Clicking machine

House Elf - Elf-Slave


	18. ZorcSnake

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, Bakura, or Hedwig.

Fifth Year - Ministry Battle

Prompt by: 0m3ga's Z3r0

Bakura looked around the Ministry Atrium, searching for his Aganai. He had flown here as quickly as he could without using the shadows that he really couldn't spare right now. Not if what he thought was going to happen really happened. He should have kept a closer watch on his Aganai's mental barriers! _There!_ His Aganai was hidden behind a grotesque golden statue - Bakura barely paused to estimate it's market value as 'not worth the effort' - with a clearly insane woman screaming apologies to some master, his Aganai baiting her. _Don't do that, Aganai, it's not worth getting them angry._

"Can't I, Potter?" Bakura felt like his blood had frozen when he heard that voice. Zorc flashed in his mind briefly before he banished the memory and looked down at the snake like man just as he cast the Killing Green at _his_ Aganai. Rage drew Bakura's frozen blood to a boil as he dove, shadows he had spent years collecting visibly flaring around him, drawing in more and more from all the warring Mages. He felt his body begin to shift even as he reached into his soul.

"Diabound!"

The battle froze, every eye on the monstrous creature that had just appeared, humanoid from the waist up with a snake for its lower body. Voldemort's eyes lit at this creature as he called in Parseltongue, ordering it to attack Potter. The snake head reared up, revealing a white-haired man behind it, and struck out, snapping Voldemort into it's jaws. Death Eaters screamed in fury and terror as shadow's gathered, seeming to draw something from their master before the snake dropped him. The white haired stranger stepped forward, red eyes glowing. He was very tan, with a scar under his right eye and his hair to his shoulders, dressed only in a plain white kilt-like garment and a large red cloak, chest bare. When he spoke, his tone was hushed and malicious, but no one had trouble hearing: "Penalty Game."

*One Week Later*

Harry yawned, stroking Hedwig's feathers lightly, looking out the window at the rain. He though back to the white-haired man at the Ministry, wondering who he was. He had vanished before anyone could question him, taking his creature with him and leaving Voldemort magic-less on the Atrium floor. "Do you reckon I'll ever see him again, Girl?" Hedwig just nipped Harry's fingers affectionately with a somewhat tired-sounding hoot. Harry smiled. "Yea, I hope so too. He seemed like a decent enough bloke to me."

CHAPTER END

Before anyone asks, Bakura didn't kill Voldemort because he and Malik (and anyone else trying for redemption here) aren't allowed to kill humans. It's different when it's another animal, so long as it's not someone else after redemption. I think someone prompted me to make Bakura human again, but I seem to have forgotten to write that one down, so this is for whoever said that as well as 0m3ga's Z3r0 (I'm assuming it's pronounced Omega's Zero.)

Included below is a list of names used in this chapter for people and items by animas. Note that animals usually have a different name for their owner then what other animals use and sometimes use different names for other people as well. If you have any suggestions for names not included in the master list, or for Professor Lupin who's name isn't set for certain yet, feel free to leave it in a review. Master list can be found on my profile.

Harry Potter - Aganai (Japanese for Redemption) (Bakura), Thief's-Redemption (Marik), or Psycho's Lion (Kaiba)

Voldemort (Unstated) - Zorc-Snake (Bakura), Slit-Nose (Credited to cross-over-lover232) (Marik)

Avadra Kadavra - Killing Green

To cross-over-lover232, thank you for the suggestion of a possible name. Sadly I had already picked out Zorc-Snake two days ago during a power outage (during which I wrote three chapters that I posted one at a time.) I just thought Bakura would compare the one who ruined Harry's life with the one who ruined his own life, even if that's the only common ground. I do like Slit-Nose though, so Marik gets to call him that if it ever comes up.


	19. Mystic Cylinder

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, Bakura, or Hedwig.

Seventh Year - Leaving the Dursleys.

Prompt by: cross-over-lover232

Bakura didn't make a sound as his carrier-room fell from the from the roaring-machine, ready to call on his shadows the moment he needed to. He sighed, relieved, when his Aganai caught the top of the carrier-room. His relief was short lived, however, as a burst of Killing Green shot towards him. Gripping the shadows instinctively, he weaved it in a way he had only seen but never done before. "Mystic Cylinder." He briefly thanked the Priest of the Ring as the Killing Green faded in a ripple of shadows, only to burst back out headed right towards the Skull-Face who cast it, making him drop from the sky. He doubted anyone had seen in the chaos around them. Eyes narrowed, he vanished the bars of his carrier-room and bolted out, ignoring the cry of 'Hedwig' that echoed in his mind as he flew right into the flock of Skull-Faces, beating them with talons, wings, and shadows alike. They wouldn't touch his Aganai, he would make certain of that. He smirked internally as he left a solid gash on Slime-Teacher's neck, though he doubted it was deep enough to kill.

Harry stood outside the burrow, watching the skies for any sign of white. He still wasn't sure how Hedwig had gotten out of her cage, some sort of owl magic he'd never been told about maybe, but he hadn't seen her since they escaped the Death Eaters. He'd tried to get Hagrid to turn back, but the half-giant refused. ("It's my job ta get you ta safety, 'Arry. That's all that matters now.") Harry sighed, scanning the horizon again. Still no sign of his angel. "Come on, Girl. Where are you?"

'Behind you might be a good place to check.' Harry jumped and twisted around, stunned to see Hedwig sitting in the grass behind him. 'Sorry to worry you, Aganai. I had to take the long way around.' Harry stared at his owl for a few moments before letting out a breath he hadn't realized he was holding and letting out a chuckle that may have been just a bit less-than-sane.

"Warn me next time you do that." He said, holding out his arm. Hedwig hoped onto it, looking fairly exhausted, and settled down while Harry carried her inside. "Go on and sleep. You deserve a good rest."

END CHAPTER

Not sure if Bakura's 'talked' to Harry before or if he just thinks he's finally cracked, but enjoy anyway.

I should mention, Voldemort wasn't actually at the attack due to the events in Zorc-Snake. It was someone else who cast the AK. Also, Mahado used a spell similar to the effects of the Mystic Cylinder trap card in Ancient Egypt. Bakura just copied what he did.

Included below is a list of names used in this chapter for people and items by animas. Note that animals usually have a different name for their owner then what other animals use and sometimes use different names for other people as well. If you have any suggestions for names not included in the master list, or for Professor Lupin who's name isn't set for certain yet, feel free to leave it in a review. Master list can be found on my profile.

Harry Potter - Aganai (Japanese for Redemption) (Bakura), Thief's-Redemption (Marik), or Psycho's Lion (Kaiba)

Snape - Slime-Teacher

Cage - Carrier-room

Motorcycle - Roaring-machine

Avadra Kadavra - Killing Green

Death Eaters - Skull-Faces


	20. Flight of the Valkyries

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, Bakura, Hedwig, Marik Crookshanks, Zorc, or Nagini.

Seventh Year - Final Battle(?)

Prompt by: XxAlysxX (Zorc as Nagini with humor) and checkered DOOM (Theme Song)

Bakura glared at Zorc-Snake's pet snake. He had known from day one that (former) wizard had reeked of Zorc, and now he knew why. "A good look for you, Dark Lord, wondering around on your belly like that." Marik chuckled from his place on the sidelines holding Not-Rat by the tail. The snake, however, hissed angrily and struck, making Bakura take to the air to dodge his shadow-infused fangs.

The battle slowed to a near standstill when music filled the air. Tracing it back to the source, several wizards on both sides were surprised to find that it seemed to be coming from Hedwig. Hermione leaned closer to Ron. "Why …?"

"Flight of the Valkyries. Twins idea, said it was appropriate." Ron said. He winced slightly as Hedwig dove on Nagini, drawing blood as she scraped against its head. "I have to agree. If that owl isn't a Valkyrie, I don't know what is."

Marik didn't stop laughing until they were safely back at Grimmald Place, though rather it was over Zorc's fate or Bakura's new Theme Song was questionable. Bakura was on the hunt, looking for the Gemini-Loki, who had wisely made themselves scarce. He wasn't really mad, he actually rather liked the music, but it made it difficult to be stealthy, so he would have to hurt them anyway. Or make them put in an on/off option.

CHAPTER END

Not sure how well this one flowed. It seemed like an idea blend and was the only humor I could find with Zorc-as-Nagini. Hope you liked it. I've never actually heard of "Flight of the Valkyries" but considering it's the Wizarding World, they probably have their own version. Just imagine something dramatic.

Included below is a list of names used in this chapter for people and items by animas. Note that animals usually have a different name for their owner then what other animals use and sometimes use different names for other people as well. If you have any suggestions for names not included in the master list, or for Professor Lupin who's name isn't set for certain yet, feel free to leave it in a review. Master list can be found on my profile.

Weasley Twins - Gemini-Loki

Voldemort - Zorc-Snake (Bakura)


	21. Brothers

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, Bakura, Hedwig, Marik, Crookshanks, Kaiba, Malfoy's eagle owl, Pig, or Mokuba.

Fourth Year - During school

Prompt by: Abridged Series Fangirl

Bakura glared across the room to where Kaiba had just delivered a package to Prince-Rival-Ferret, ignoring the phantom pains from where the eagle owl had gotten his wing during their last scuffle. Turning his attention back to the Lionhearts table, he watched the scoop owl Not-Dog-Man had given Guard-Pest at the end of last year crash-land in Guard-Pest's cereal bowl, splashing milk everywhere and trying to eat the chocolate flakes before Guard-Pest scooped him out. "Can't you even fly straight?" Bakura asked as the small owl's human tried to dry him off.

"If he didn't want me to try to steel his food he wouldn't eat chocolate." The owl, oddly enough named Pig, replied. Bakura blinked, moving to Aganai's opposite shoulder to get a closer look.

"Oh just great, the Kaiba-Brat." He muttered, ruffling his feathers. "Just how many of you people are going to turn up here?"

"I dunno. Have you seen Big Brother?" Mokuba asked innocently, looking around.

"Snakeskin table, with the blonde." Bakura said, glancing over to make sure Kaiba was still there. If nothing else this might prove entertaining. He shifted back slightly when Mokuba shot off, absently wondering just where the owlet got his energy. He watched, ignoring the startled Guard-Pest (Mokuba had forgotten to deliver his letter before shooting off), as Mokuba spotted Kaiba and careened towards him, startling Prince-Rival-Ferret when he slammed right into the stunned eagle owl's side, knocking both birds to the floor.

"Hi, Seto." Mokuba chirped happily, Bakura moved to a better position to watch Mokuba nuzzling against the slowly recovering elder Kaiba. Mokuba let out an undignified squawk when Prince-Rival-Ferret suddenly snatched him up, glaring at Guard-Pest accusingly.

"Keep your bloody bird away from Pavo." He snapped, then yelped suddenly when Kaiba bit his finger, making him drop the frightened Mokuba.

"Mokuba. We're leaving." Kaiba said, shaking his feathers out before flying off.

"Coming, Big Brother." Mokuba called, following after. Bakura and Marik laughed to themselves, each silently wondering if Guard-Pest would ever see that letter again.

CHAPTER END

Included below is a list of names used in this chapter for people and items by animas. Note that animals usually have a different name for their owner then what other animals use and sometimes use different names for other people as well. If you have any suggestions for names not included in the master list, or for Professor Lupin who's name isn't set for certain yet, feel free to leave it in a review. Master list can be found on my profile. Names used for animals by people will sometimes be different than names used by other animals.

Harry Potter - Aganai (Japanese for Redemption) (Bakura), Thief's-Redemption (Marik), or Psycho's Lion (Kaiba)

Ron Weasley - Guard-Pest

Draco Malfoy - Prince-Rival (Before ferret incident)/Prince-Rival-Ferret (After ferret incident) (Bakura) or Ferret-Fool (Marik).

Slytherins - Snakeskins

Gryffindors - Lionhearts

Kaiba - Pavo (Peacock constellation)


	22. White Death

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, Yu-Gi-Oh, Bakura, Hedwig, Marik, or Crookshanks.

Sixth Year

Prompt by: princess-kally

Prompt: The spiders from second year and the guardian animals.

Bakura watched from his perch, the shadows he'd collected just begging for release. He had let this go on for far to long. Ever since second year he had meant to deal with this _infestation_ in the forest, but he kept getting side-tracked. Now, finally he had the moment to spare. It was time.

Far below, Marik's tail twitched slightly in anticipation. He could smell his prey not far ahead. A large web blocked his way for mere moments before it vanished, the shadows that filled this forest flocking to him, recognizing him for the wielder he was. He focused, pushing out and touching the minds of the animals in the forest, whispering to them, encouraging them to follow him now.

The target sensed the intruders in her domain. Her children were afraid, these two were unlike any animal they had ever hunted. They had felt the White Death before, but never in their own domain. It usually hunted the centaurs' land for small prey. _Why was it coming here? _She felt her webbing disappear as the Little Stalker approached. She knew her time was at an end. None would escape the fury of these Shadow Beasts.

Harry looked at the corpse of Aragog. Not a mark on her, not that odd seeing as she had died of old age. Harry briefly wondered what would happen with her children now. On his shoulder, Hedwig was watching as well. No one noticed the pleased glint in her eyes as she watched the spider being buried.

END CHAPTER

Was looking through some older prompts that somehow got pushed to the side and found this one. I'll try working on a few more of those too. Sorry to those who were hoping to see the fight, but I can't write a fight scene to save my life.

To the reviewer who wanted Shadi to be Mrs. Norris, funny idea but I'm afraid he's already made an appearance in Toad's Judgment as a spirit. I'll see if I can work him in anyway, but no promises and it might take a while.

Included below is a list of names used in this chapter for people and items by animas. Note that animals usually have a different name for their owner then what other animals use and sometimes use different names for other people as well. If you have any suggestions for names not included in the master list, or for Professor Lupin who's name isn't set for certain yet, feel free to leave it in a review. Master list can be found on my profile. Names used for animals by people will sometimes be different than names used by other animals.

Animals by normal Animals:

In general - Shadow Beasts

Bakura - White Death

Marik - Little Stalker


	23. Love is in the Porridge

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, Yu-Gi-Oh, Bakura, or Hedwig.

Sixth Year

Prompt by: lildevil425

Prompt: Love Potions in food.

Bakura looked around from his usual perch on his Aganai's shoulder, watching the other students as they ate. He was mildly amused to see Prince-Rival-Ferret glaring at Mokuba, who was flying in circles around him while he waited for Kaiba to finish his business and go back to the communal roost. Glancing down at Aganai's plate, he was happy to see his Aganai putting some bacon and sausage on a separate smaller plate for him. Catching something for the corner of his eye, he stiffened and turned back to his Aganai's plate, calling a tiny amount of shadow's to his eyes and seeing strange magic coming from the food. Hissing angrily, he bolted down and knocked the fork from his Aganai's hand, puffing his feathers out and glaring at the food while sending the sense of 'something wrong' down the slight link he had formed with his Aganai.

Harry jumped when Hedwig suddenly knocked his fork out of his hand, watching the owl apparently trying to intimidate his food like she would an enemy. He barely noticed the others watching as a sense of wrongness pushed at his mind. "Hermione, is there a spell or something to check for spells or potions?" He asked, not looking away from Hedwig, who was now circling his plate and hissing. If his hunch was right he would definitely be needing to keep Hedwig close at every meal from now on.

CHAPTER END

Sorry it took so long, I'd say real life got in the way but it was actually virtual pets that have been stealing my attention. As always feel free to drop me a prompt.

Included below is a list of names used in this chapter for people and items by animas. Note that animals usually have a different name for their owner then what other animals use and sometimes use different names for other people as well. If you have any suggestions for names not included in the master list, or for Professor Lupin who's name isn't set for certain yet, feel free to leave it in a review. Master list can be found on my profile. Names used for animals by people will sometimes be different than names used by other animals.

People:

Harry Potter - Aganai (Japanese for Redemption) (Bakura), Thief's-Redemption (Marik), or Psycho's Lion (Kaiba).


	24. Seer Cat

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, Yu-Gi-Oh, Bakura, Hedwig, Marik, Crookshanks, Ishizu, or Mrs. Norris.

Third Year

Prompt by: Sheya, Redwolf, cair, and SelenaWolf.

Prompt: Ishizu/Isis as Mrs. Norris.

Marik snickered as he ran, ignoring Slime-Teacher's angry yells behind him. Served the fool right for stepping on his poor tail. "Up to no good again, Darkness of my Brother?" Marik yelped at hearing these words, loosing his footing slamming into the wall. Looking back, he saw the dust-colored cat belonging to the Creeping-Servant. "You seem surprised."

"Oh great. What are you doing here? Surely not on a 'redemption quest' like the rest of us." He said, glairing at the reborn priestess.

"Not all who are reborn are like you. Many choose to be brought back with a new life." Ishizu said. "You can expect many more of us, several you are very familiar with." Slowly, Ishizu stood and turned to walk away before seemingly remembering something. "Oh, and you should keep a careful eye on your human, lest she end in the claws of the wolf."

END CHAPTER

Shorter than I liked, but it was the best I could do. Ishizu's hard for me to write for some reason.

Most prompts I've ever gotten for the same thing before. Hope you liked it.

Included below is a list of names used in this chapter for people and items by animas. Note that animals usually have a different name for their owner then what other animals use and sometimes use different names for other people as well. If you have any suggestions for names not included in the master list, or for Professor Lupin who's name isn't set for certain yet, feel free to leave it in a review. Master list can be found on my profile.

Snape - Slime-Teacher

Filch - Creeping-Servant


	25. Mourning

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, Yu-Gi-Oh, Bakura, Hedwig, Atem, or Fawkes.

Sixth Year

Prompt by: PurpleWildcat2010

Prompt: Dumbledore's Death

Bakura was silent as he watched Atem sing. He had made it no secret among the Reborn how he felt about the Silver-Manipulator, but even he hadn't wished this on him. It was probably a sign of how much he had changed in the last six years that his heart went out to Atem. "What will you do now?" He finally asked as Atem's song came to an end.

"Now? My job in this life is done. Now I will return to the Afterlife and reunite with Yugi." Bakura only nodded as flames burst to life around the phoenix. Atem's soul slowly pulled away, nodding to his former enemy before fading from view. The flames slowly died out, not a trace of ash left for the phoenix to revive himself from. Bakura sat still for a few moments before taking flight. His Aganai had witnessed the whole thing, he would need a friend now more than ever.

CHAPTER END

Not my best work. Hope this will do.

Also, a reviewer asked why all these people were showing up. It seems it started with BlackBlade0001 asking for Atem as a pet, and then Queen Lucy The Valient asking for Atem as Fawkes. Basically people asked and I gave as best I could.

Included below is a list of names used in this chapter for people and items by animas. Note that animals usually have a different name for their owner then what other animals use and sometimes use different names for other people as well. If you have any suggestions for names not included in the master list feel free to leave it in a review. Master list can be found on my profile. Names used for animals by people will sometimes be different than names used by other animals.

Dumbledoor - Silver-Manipulator

People turned into animals - Reborn


	26. Thank You For Flying Owl Air

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, Yu-Gi-Oh, Bakura, or Hedwig.

Second Year

Prompt by: meh

Prompt: Bakura driving the car.

Bakura's eyes widened when he saw Guard-Pest climb behind the control-circle of the roaring-machine, quickly vanishing the bars of his carrier-room and flying out to land on the control-circle, turning his head to glare at Guard-Pest until the child nodded. "Harry? Can Hedwig drive?" Guard-Pest asked.

"Probably just as well as either of us." Aganai commented. Bakura turned to face the clear-solid again, waiting for Guard-Pest to start the roaring-machine and make it fly.

Several hours and two awed humans later, Bakura glared at the roaring-machine. It had started whining a while back and felt ready to give out. He squawked in surprise when in suddenly stopping roaring, headed right for the beating-tree on the grounds. Bakura screeched angrily, loosening his hold on his shadows slightly. The roaring-machine gave a sudden squeak and swerved mid-air, landing roughly in the mud beside the lake. Bakura nodded before turning to his Aganai, content to see he was uninjured. Oh, and Guard-Pest as well.

END CHAPTER

Included below is a list of names used in this chapter for people and items by animas. Note that animals usually have a different name for their owner then what other animals use and sometimes use different names for other people as well. If you have any suggestions for names not included in the master list feel free to leave it in a review. Master list can be found on my profile.

People:

Harry Potter - Aganai (Japanese for Redemption) (Bakura)

Ron Weasley - Guard-Pest

Items:

Cage - Carrier-room

Steering Wheel - Control-circle

Automobile - Roaring-machine

Glass - Clear-solid

Whomping Willow - Beating-tree


End file.
